


Oh my Angel (If you were mine)

by Bibikitten224



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, POV Erik, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Soliloquy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibikitten224/pseuds/Bibikitten224
Summary: Erik imagines what it would be like to be with Christine.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Oh my Angel (If you were mine)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written some time ago, fell in love with POV Erik, and so tried my hand at it, its short i believe only around 600 words. I apologize for mistakes and the like, I did go over it multiple times but I don’t have a beta reader and dyslexia is a bitch. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Christine, oh Christine you do not know the ache I feel, I see you in his arms and it sends me into such a rage, it should be myself holding you my darling Angel, my Goddess of summer! Only you are the one that brings light to a soul as retched as mine. I do not deserve you but oh how I crave you in such a way you would never understand, ah Christine how I would ruin you, that lovely throat bruised slightly by my hands, your eyes filled with tears, my lust slated your last shred of innocence stolen by your Erik.

Your chemise will not hide yourself from me dear girl, as you lay unassuming in my bed as a virgin sacrifice of old, you do not comprehend the thoughts that run through my head as I’d look down on you, my Angel.I would have you under me, your doe eyes wide in anticipation, more so perhaps than fear.I can see the fluttering of your pulse and the small breaths of air issuing from those pink plush lips. Untouched by another, you have not moved away, you sit perfectly still as well you can.

You would flinch away from my caress of your knee, I know my skin is cold, death has touched this skin long before you have been alive me dear, I wear it’s face hidden behind this mask, I would press it against your flesh, so soft and warm, would you let me part your thighs spread you open and taste of your lips? your flower would be glistening, and you would shake and jump at the strokes of my tongue against your quim I would hold you open, and feast upon you ravenously, you would moan out so wonderfully at my attentions.

I’ve imagined what you feel like, your lower lips parting slicked with your essence warm and petal soft. I would wear your scent as a perfume Christine the scent of innocence and lust, Oh what a bouquet they would make!, I’d stroke you with my fingers and you would shift pressing yourself closer to my death head, hands reaching to hold or push away, you are undecided.

You would whisper my name uncertain and breathy, yes my Angel let your Erik please you, bring you to your first rapturous release, and as you let go I imagine biting down on one of those lily white thighs leaving myteeth imprinted on your flesh and you would shriek out unsure if from pain or pleasure both entwined in those moments of ecstasy, can you feel it Christine,can you taste it! Tremulous you shake in my arms. Your thighs slicked and cunt ready to be taken.

you would be laid open for me, I would take your innocence then, before you come out of your passion, I would line my worthless cock up and press inside you and break that seal that makes you a woman. Oh sweet Christine! you would clench around me as you hold me to you, even as you whisper your dissent. as it will hurt at first my lovely one, do you see the blood mixed with our mixed secretions turning it more pink than red. I will hush you with gentle murmurs, and you would relax, and press yourself closer to me, I know what my voice does to you Christine, I imagineI can do so much more, make you wet just by the sound of me speaking filthy promises in your ear. Slave to my voice as I am slave to your beauty.

I would change you, darken your soul to match mine, I would pull you down with me, your wings of pure light I will rip and replace with talons on your fingers and you would sink them deep into my heart pulling it from my body still beating and toss it to the floor, and I would weep tears of joy Christine because it belongs to you to do with what you wish. I am yours eternally.

Oh Christine we would rule you and I In this kingdom of darkness, our music would live in the echoes of these chambers beneath the opera house, only for us to hear forever more. Myself -your Angel, your Demon, your Erik, and you -My Angel, my Goddess!

Oh my Christine!

**Author's Note:**

> Done! Well please tell me what you think, I would appreciate feedback <3


End file.
